


Drunk Confessions

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Y/N and Jisung going to a karaoke for his 20th birthday, Jisung gets drunk and confess his feelings.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Drunk Confessions

It was Jisungs birthday, had he would become an adult. You have been friends with Jisung for a long time and the two of you decided on a perfect way to celebrate by going to a karaoke bar, and of course, share it with alcohol. 

You have turned 20 a few months ago. You remember that your mom walked into your room at night with a shot glass. “You’re allowed now!” She sang as she sat on your bed giving you the glass. 

But now it was Han Jisung’s birthday. The two of you walked into the building at 8 in the evening and greeted the receptionist as you walked forward. “Good evening, reservation for Han and l/n.”

“Ah yes, room 4. The bar to get snacks and drinks is at the end of the hallway. Have a great time.”

The two of you bowed and while you walked to the room, Jisung ordered some drinks.

“Good evening, can I have some shots?” Jisung asked as he was a bit unsure since it was his first time ordering something like this.

The man behind the bar started laughing. “First time?” This made Jisung nod. “I’ll keep it in mind. Something else?”

Jisung looks confused. “Well that would sound amazing, but I don’t know what my friend wants. I only know they like liqueurs. I never tried anything before.”

The man behind the bar nods. “Okay, tell me which room, I’ll bring it once it’s done.” 

“Room 4.” Jisung then walks away and into the room where he was you sitting on the couch already. “How about starting with Bang Bang Bang van BigBang?”

Jisung nods and smirked. “Oh your on!”

Both you and Jisung had a lot of fun. Maybe a little too much. You quite with the alcohol after the second glass, since someone had to bring you ass home. 

Jisung, on the other hand, drank a bit too much and was intoxicated. You two were laughing on the couch as the singing has turned more into screaming. The two of you could do a song or two and then the time will be over. “Ah let’s go with eyes nose and lips.” 

Jisung started singing and made eye contact with you throughout the whole song. “Y/N! I love you!” Jisung said as he kissed you afterward.

You were shocked. Jisung broke the kiss and slightly realized what happened. “Y/N?”

You looked up at Jisung and kissed him again. “Come on, let’s go home.” You said smiled as you grab his hand. You both made sure the whole place was clean and left to pay. 

Your apartment was close by so the two of you walked back. Once inside the two of you got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Jisung woke up the next morning, he looks around and saw your body laying against his. He then realized his head pounding, but what shocked him was your half-naked body against his own.”

“Morning Sung.” You said smiled as you gave him a kiss. “Hangover? I’ll get you some painkillers and some water.” You smiled and got out of bed, leaving him for the time being to adapt to the new situation.


End file.
